


Fluffy

by asrial



Category: Fluffy - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki est seul sur Midgar. désespérément seul.<br/>Il n'en peut plus.<br/>Son frère à beau lui avoir dit qu'Asgard l'avait pardonné, que leur famille l'avait pardonné, que leurs amis l'avait pardonné, il refusait encore et toujours de le croire. <br/>Personne ne peut pardonner ce qu'il à fait. il le sait intimement.<br/>Mais il est seul. il a mal.<br/>Alors il fait ce que tous les enfants sorciers font, il laissa sa magie le consoler de la meilleure façon qu'elle peut trouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais juste envie d'écrire du chou et du fluffy

Il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse depuis des jours.  
Parfois, Loki avait l'impression que depuis près de huit mois, le ciel de Midgar pleurait à sa place.  
Avec un soupir, il vida le seau qui compensait vaguement la fuite de son toit dans le lavabo de la salle de bain.  
Son petit appartement n'était ni remarquable ni très confortable mais au moins, c'était le sien.  
La seule chose qu'il pouvait lui reprocher était qu'il était sur Midgar.  
Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir rentrer définitivement à Asgard….  
Sa maison lui manquait, il devait l'avouer.  
Sa maison, sa famille…  
Il aurait pu rentrer, il le savait.  
Comme il gardait un profil bas depuis qu'il était parvenu à fuir sa geôle, Thor avait dû avoir recours à une conférence de presse pour le prévenir.  
Asgard avait eu la preuve de son innocence pour sa tentative de subjugation de Midgar. Thanos avait eu la bêtise de tenter d'attaquer Asgard et de se rengorger de ce qu'il avait fait subir au second prince. A présent, même des gens qui le détestaient comme Sif en avaient après le sang du titan. Même s'ils haïssaient Loki, il ETAIT un prince d'Asgard. L'avoir attaqué comme il l'avait été, l'avoir torturé, détruit, arraché à son propre esprit n'était pas ce que même la jeune guerrière aurait souhaité à son pire ennemi.  
Thor avait donc utilisé l'une des nombreuses conférences de presse que donnaient les Asgardiens dans l'espoir que son frère l'entende.  
Loki avait grogné devant le regard de chien battu de son ainé.  
Thor lui avait assuré qu'il avait été non seulement pardonné mais que tout le monde l'attendait.  
Pour une fois, le blond avait preuve d'intelligence. Il avait parlé en Asgardien. Seul Loki avait pu le comprendre. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas mis les mortels à dos. Malgré tout ce que Loki avait subi, il savait que les mortels refuseraient de comprendre et de pardonner.   
Loki ne leur en voulait pas.  
A leur place, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose.  
Alors il restait caché sous cette apparence passe partout, perdu dans la masse des habitants de New York.  
Comment Thor aurait-il prit d'apprendre que son frère habitait si proche de lui ? Sans doute mal. Et plus mal encore s'il voyait son dénuement.  
Les petits boulots que le sorcier enchainaient n'étaient ni très reluisant, ni très lucratifs.  
Le meilleur qu'il avait trouvé était les cours de soutient qu'il donnait à deux petits garçons qui habitaient le même immeuble que lui. L'un des deux gosses était ce que les mortels appelaient autiste. L'autre peinait à se maintenir au niveau de sa classe parce qu'il était dyslexique. Pour les mortels, c'était des tares. Pour Loki, c'était juste la preuve que les esprits des deux enfants étaient différents de la masse. Alors certes, ses courts ne les aidaient pas vraiment à progresser en classe. Mais ses courts les aidaient à être simplement plus fonctionnel, à voir le monde non comme les autres mortels le voyaient mais à conserver leur vision si particulière tout en parvenant à interagir avec les autres. La mère des deux enfants avait fondu en larmes en rentrant un soir pour trouver son ainé en train de lire un livre à haute voix et le cadet, normalement prostré, en train de jouer avec des origamis.  
Elle lui avait sauté au cou en pleurant et en le remerciant.  
Même le père des deux gamins l'avait remercié.  
Loki ne doutait pas que les deux petits apprendraient à régner sur leur magie naturelle. S'il restait sur terre, peut-être leur apprendrait-il son art… Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'élève…  
Un énorme soupir lui échappa.  
Il se sentait si seul…  
Tellement seul qu'il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne s'achète une peluche à cajoler.  
C'était pitoyable, c'était ridicule, c'était stupide, mais c'était la seule présence qu'il avait près de lui. Si au début ça avait suffi, ce n'était plus le cas.   
Loki s'enterra sous la masse de ses amis silencieux et câlins devant des dessins animés. Il n'avait jamais vu encore les bisounours mais tout ce déluge de rose, de bisous, de bons sentiments et d'esprit de famille finit par le faire fondre en larmes.  
Il se sentait tellement seul !!!  
Lorsque son téléphone sonna, il le jeta dessus comme un noyé sur une bouée.

"- Allo….. Victor ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux….. Je t'ai déjà dit non. Laisse-moi tranquille ! NON !.................. Non je ne veux pas tenter de prendre le contrôle de la terre. Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la PAIX !!........... Je ne suis pas ton ennemi non plus….."

Loki jura lorsque Doom lui raccrocha au nez.  
Il n'était pas rare qu'un ennemi des Avengers prenne contact avec lui pour lui proposer une catastrophe quelconque. Loki n'en revenait pas.  
Eux arrivaient à la trouver mais ni le SHIELD ni son frère ?  
A moins que le SHIELD le surveille et ai décidé de lui ficher la paix tant qu'il ne faisait rien…  
Si c'était le cas, ça voulait surtout dire que son frère qui hurlait sur tous les tons l'aimer n'avait pas pris la peine une seule fois de venir le voir.  
Et ça faisait mal.  
Si Loki avait fait l'effort de réfléchir un peu, il aurait pu comprendre que Thor n'osait pas venir le voir, qu'il ne voulait pas l'embêter ou qu'il respectait ses demandes répétées de lui ficher la paix.  
Mais Loki n'avait pas envie de réfléchir.  
Un gros soupir lui échappa.  
Son frère lui manquait chaque jour davantage.  
Sa famille lui manquait chaque jour davantage.  
Mais c'était surtout Thor qui lui manquait.  
Il aurait voulu qu'il soit là, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras comme quand il était petit, qu'il le cajole, qu'il le rassure, qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille que le cauchemar était finit, qu'il l'allonge contre lui, qu'il glisse ses mains sous sa tunique comme il le faisait si souvent "avant".   
Il voulait encore sentir ses lèvres sur sa gorge et son torse, il voulait qu'il lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille en lui murmurant des mots doux, qu'il lui morde la racine de l'épaule lorsqu'il l'aimait.  
Il voulait qu'il l'enterre encore sous son poids lorsqu'il s'effondrait, il voulait sentir sa peau chaude, brulante presque, sur la sienne.  
Loki voulait retrouver l'amour de son frère et des siens.  
Il le voulait tellement qu'il en avait la gorge serrée et la poitrine oppressée.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.

"- Thor…."

Il se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même autour de sa peluche. Il devrait avoir honte mais il avait acheté une peluche de son frère. Le marchandising Avengers était en plein boom. Il n'avait pu résister à la Thor-Plushie en taille XXL.  
Loki ne broncha pas lorsque sa magie se déploya autours de lui. Il avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle le console…  
Il tressaillit.  
Qu'est-ce que….  
Une brusque rougeur lui monta aux joues.  
Depuis combien de siècles sa magie n'avait-elle pas agit en réponse à ses désirs au lieu de ses ordres ? Il n'était plus un bébé sorcier pourtant !!!  
Il déroula lentement ses longs membres, sa peluche toujours serrée dans ses bras.  
Il n'était venu dans cette pièce qu'une seule fois mais la reconnaissait.  
Son cœur se serra encore.  
Lentement, sans bruit, il s'agenouilla sur le sol près du fauteuil occupé.  
Une main épaisse de guerrier, marquée des cales que seul le combat et l'usage du marteau et de l'épée peu donner se posa avec hésitation sur son crâne. Allait-il se faire repousser avec rage une fois encore ?  
Elle était si chaude cette main… Si douce… Si affectueuse…  
Loki fondit en larmes.  
Lentement, la main puissante lui caressa encore et encore le crane jusqu'à ce que ses larmes s'apaisent.

"- Je suis désolé…."

La main continua ses caresses tendres.

"- Ne le sois pas."

La voix était si chargée de tristesse, de regrets et de culpabilité que Loki du faire un effort pour ne pas pleurer encore.  
Il resta un long moment immobile sur le sol de marbre blanc, la joue sur la cuisse musclée.  
Il n'osait pas relever le nez.  
Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard bleu chargé de regret et de reproches. Surtout de reproche.

"- J'ai cru te perdre, mon trésor."  
"- J'étais perdu."  
"- Je le sais à présent. Nous le savons tous… Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'écouter toutes ses années au lieu de balayer tes paroles justes parce qu'elles ne me convenaient pas.

Loki osa enfin lever les yeux.  
Si les siens étaient noyés de larmes, il n'était pas le seul à être au bord de nouveaux sanglots.   
Il bondit dès qu'on lui ouvrit les bras.  
Installé dans le giron accueillant, il se recroquevilla comme un chaton blessé.  
Il y avait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras, ne l'avait pas cajolé, ne lui avait pas caressé le dos.  
Les doigts épais effleuraient sa nuque avec tendresse pendant que l'autre s'était enroulée autour de sa taille pour le retenir de fuir encore.  
Mais Loki n'avait pas envie de fuir. Il n'en avait plus la force.  
Plus jamais.  
Il avait trop souffert de sa solitude et de l'éloignement.  
Sa famille lui avait trop manquée pour qu'il prenne encore le risque de la perdre.  
Ses doigts s'agrippèrent dans la chemise de coton fin.

"- Loki…. Trésor…. Mon cœur…S'il te plait…"

Les petits mots doux le firent pleurer plus fort.  
Depuis si longtemps…. Tellement longtemps….  
La main sur sa nuque se fit apaisante, plus lourde.

"- Je suis désolé…. Désolé… je ne voulais pas…. Je suis désolé…."

Le jotun était incapable de se retenir de répéter encore et encore ses excuses.  
Il était tellement désolé.  
Tellement malheureux…  
Thor avait beau lui avoir assuré qu'il était pardonné et qu'il voulait qu'il revienne…  
Il n'avait pas cru, n'avait pas voulu croire.   
Ça faisait trop mal d'y croire.  
C'était trop beau pour que ce soit vrai après tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
Et maintenant ?  
Thor n'avait pas mentit ?  
Vraiment ?  
Un baiser effleura son front comme lorsqu'il était encore un tout petit qui se réveillait en pleine nuit à cause d'un cauchemar où des géants des glaces voulaient le voler à son frère.  
Ses larmes s'apaisèrent encore.  
Oublié sur le sol, inutile à présent, Thor-plushie avait commencé à se charger d'un peu de poussière.

"- Je suis désolé." Murmura-t-il encore, étroitement recroquevillé contre le large torse musclé qui l'avait pourtant consolé si souvent avant…

Avant qu'il n'oublie.  
Avant que l'aigreur ne l'envahisse, avant que la rage ne l'engloutisse.  
Avant qu'il ne se laisse aller à ses peurs les plus intimes.

"- Je sais… Je suis désolé aussi… Je t'aime mon fils…" Rassura Odin en l'embrassant encore sur le front

Son fils était enfin rentré à la maison.  
Dans ses bras, il le sentit enfin commencer à se détendre.


End file.
